the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay Archive10
Thrushpaw ran up to Snowpaw. "Congratulations" once more he found himself lost in her green eyes, but pulled away. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:02, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Redkit, Oakkit, You will not be apprentices for bringing the horses into our camp and following me and Lightningshadow. Your punishment will be staying kits for another week and you will be fed after the warriors." Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:05, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow padded over to Flashstar. "Flashstar, are you sure you're making the right choice?" 16:09, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Wanna...uh...share prey to celebrate?" Thrushpaw asked Snowpaw, his heart beating fast. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:10, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Sure" Snowpaw said but she thought *what am I doing with such a cute tom?*Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:11, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "No, I'll make them apprentices in 3 moons" Flashstar meowed to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:13, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Not that," he replied. "I'm talking about Bluesky." 16:15, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thrushpaw finished his part of the prey. Best meal ever ''he thought. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:16, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw ate her bit of the pray. "im so happy"she said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:18, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Bluesky is dead" Flashstar replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:18, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "I know," he replied. "She was killed by deathberries, but she wouldn't have screamed if it were a suicide. She died in camp, but no one saw what happened. And to top it all off, her kits aren't grieving like they should. It seems fake." 16:22, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Me too. Uhh...I mean because...you're finally an apprentice and all" Thrushpaw stammered. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:24, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "i know but I can never get over my mothers death"said snowpaw crying.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:27, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Your right" Flashstar meowed to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:28, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "I think it was at least one of her kits," replied Lightningshadow. "They're always going outside of camp without permission, which is how they would have gotten the deathberries." 16:31, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "You'll always miss Bluesky. But the pain will fade. I don't grieve for Birdstorm anymore, but I do miss her" Thrushpaw comforted Snowpaw. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:33, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "I will and where did the deathberrys came from?"She asked. "Once they are apprentices there mentors will be keeping a close eye on them" Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:37, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Im mad at the leader"said Oakkit and he threw deathberries at Flashstar.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:39, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thrushpaw watched Oakkit. ''Did he kill Bluesky? No. She was his mother! ''Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:43, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar looked at Oakkit "I know you did not just throw deathberries at me, You know what? lets make it 2 more weeks till you become an apprentice. You do NOT throw deathberries at your leader." he hissed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:46, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "darn it"said Oakkit and redkit was laughing at oakkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:48, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow hissed at Oakkit. "Flashstar, there is something terribly wrong with those two," he told his mate. 16:49, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Wanna ask Flashstar and Iceblizzard if we can train together?" Thrushpaw asked Snowpaw. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:50, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, Well now i got to go wash my fur" Flashfire meowed, then padded into the forest and into the river.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:52, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow nodded and decided to take Mistypaw hunting. 16:53, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "sure"said snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:53, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar finished washing his fur and padded back in camp finding that the deathberries where cleaned up. He then padded over to his apprentice.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:55, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Can Snowpaw and I train together?" Thrushpaw asked Flashstar and Iceblizzard. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:57, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow and Mistypaw padded out of camp. Mistypaw caught a large mouse. 17:05, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "I don't see why not" Iceblizzard meowed, "yes y'all can train together but don't go to far out in the forest, you may end up in another clan" Flashstar added.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:11, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "I meant with our mentors too" Thrushpaw mewed to them. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 17:13, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "I know, i meant it as in when you two are hunting alone for you final hunting assignment" Flashstar meowed, "okay lets get going" said Iceblizzard.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:18, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow and Mistypaw padded back to camp with several mice. They placed their catch in the fresh-kill pile. 17:33, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw saw a rabbit and she chased after it and killed it and brought is back to camp.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:36, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Snowpaw you need to learn how to crouch the right way before running after rabbits" Iceblizzard meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:41, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow told Flashstar that it's time for Mistypaw to be come a warrior. 23:26, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw saw a rabbit and crouched down and then she pounched and killed the rabbit and brought it back to camp.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:05, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Echowhisper padded around camp. She saw Snowpaw enter the camp alone without her mentor. "Where is your mentor?" she asked, concerned. 16:14, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "I dont know I just found a rabbit and i am giving it to camp".Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:16, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "You shouldn't be outside of camp alone," she replied to Snowpaw, a little concerned. "We better go find your mentor." 16:19, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "ok but can we have a nap first?"asked snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:48, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Er, yeah, I guess..." said Echowhisper. "But go talk you your mentor once you're done." --- Mistypaw padded into the apprentice's den. Her final test was going to be at sunrise the next day. 16:52, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Flashstar replied to lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:36, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Her final assessment will be tomorrow morning," he said as he padded off to the warriors den. 17:55, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Redkit came and bit the leader hard on the neck.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:00, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow saw the tom attacking Flashstar and imediatly tore him off and pinned him down. "I don't care who you are or even how old you are," hissed Lightningshadow. "But if you ''ever ''lay a claw on him again you are hoing to be sorry." 18:06, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Oakkit ran over to the deputy and bit his neck hard.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:08, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar tackled Oakkit and pinned him to the ground.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:09, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow grabbed Redkit by the scruff in the air so he could not attack nor could he escape. 18:10, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Oakkit bit Falshfire then he ran over and bit lightingshadow.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:12, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Iceblizzard grabbed Oakkit by the scruff and hung him in the air, "That's it you two are NEVER being warriors. If you want to prove your loyalty to the clan you better start acting like you have a brain. If you try to attack us again you will be banished from the clan and my warriors WILL attack you with out any hesitation" Flashstar yowled "Now if you really wanna be apprentices you will act as nice as possible to your leader and your clan" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:17, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow threw Redkit in the nursury as hard as he could. "Now you better stay in there," he hissed to Redkit. 18:19, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar grabbed Oakkit threw him hard against the nursery floor "I meant what i said you two, you are never being apprentices until you prove your loyalty to me and your clan and you WILL be kicked out of the clan if you try that again" he hissed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:23, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw came walking by."what are my brothers doing now?"asked snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:31, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Being little (beep!)-heads like they always are," growled Lightningshadow as he licked his wounds. 18:27, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Stay out of it and get to the apprentices den!" Flashstar growled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:29, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "ok"said snowpaw but then all of a sudden a rouge appered.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:31, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, just get the hell out," hissed Lightningshadow to the rogue. 18:35, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "I need 3 warriors gaurding the nursery" Flashstar hissed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:37, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "To keep the kits in or to keep the rogue out?" asked Lightningshadow to Flashfire. "Because the rogue can have them if she wants. I mean, honestly, why is she even here anyway? It's really stupid of her to just pop up in the middle of camp." 18:40, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Your right, Do you want these kits rogue?" Flashstar asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:43, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not trying to stereotype or anything, but you can eat them if you want to, you know, just whatever," said Lightningshadow. 18:44, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Or throw them in a fire" Flashstar added.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:46, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "im here so I can kill the leader,deputy and the leaders mate because all the clans killed scrouge the greatest leader ever and for that they must die except the kits and I already have kits so can I kill you like scrouge killed tigerstar?"asked the rouge.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:50, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Um, you have the wrong clan," replied Lightningshadow. "Swim across the ocean and the clan you find there is them." 18:55, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Nope I have to kill all the clan leaders and deputys for a punishment AND I HAVE A NAME, IT'S CLEOPATRA"she said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:57, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Who is Tigerstar and Scourge? You defenantly have the wrong clan" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:58, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Can We just fight?"asked Cleopatra who was biting the neck of Flashstar.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:00, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar pushed Cleopatra off "Why are you even here?" He meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:04, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Look lady, just go away, no one cares about you or your weird fantasy land," said Lightningshadow as he pushed her out of camp. 19:04, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "And if you try coming back again my clan will kill you, Okay? good" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:06, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Is CaveClan a psycho magnet or something?" Lightningshadow asked Flashstar. "But anyway, we better go get our scratches treated." 19:09, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "I guess so, well lets go to the med-cats den" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:10, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "O.K, what happened now?" Oceanpaw asked the two as the entered the medicine den. "You two always seem to be in here." 19:11, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Well thats because random kits and rogues feel the need to kill us" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:13, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Eh, alright. It doesn't look to bad anyway," she replied. She handed them some cobwebs soaked in marigold. "Put these on your wounds." 19:16, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Flashstar replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:17, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Um, would you like to go hunting a little later, just me and you?" asked Lightningshadow to his Flashstar after they padded out of the medicine den. 19:21, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Of course!" Flashstar purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:23, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred. 19:43, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw padded up to the Nersury and sat down at the entrance.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:17, August 24, 2013 (UTC) The two padded out of camp. 21:32, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Your brothers are kind of crazy" Thrushpaw whispered to Snowpaw. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 01:15, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "i know and the worst is oakkit" whispered snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:01, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw padded over to Thrushpaw and Snowpaw "More like psychopathic, they tried to kill the leader, deputy, and the leaders mate twice." he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:36, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah. With this behavior, I wonder if they'll EVER become apprentces" Thrushpaw mewed to Bladepaw and Snowpaw. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:49, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud padded into camp with herbs. Tansykit and her littermates swarmed over to her. "Whasthat?" Tansykit mewed, sniffing Chillcloud's herbs. "It's Burdock Root. It helps with rat bites." She explained. 13:51, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow chased after a mouse, but it got away. 14:33, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Fernkit squeaked, "Let's all raid the medicine cat den!" Pepperkit piped up, "No way, mousebrain! Chillcloud will have your insides flown everywhere!" Sagekit glanced in the direction of the den. "I dunno. It sounds like fun, though." 14:42, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw stared at them and was all like "seriously Im wondering if one or both of them will turn evil one day"she said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:53, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Mistypaw heard the other apprentice's talking, so she padded over to them. 15:08, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "Hello mistypaw"said snowpaw and out of nowhere a twoleg appered.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:12, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud tensed up when she saw the twoleg, hissing. Willowrain called her kits to the nursery and hid them under her nest. 15:14, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Mistypaw hissed at the twoleg a little. 15:16, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw used her shadow to scare the twoleg and bit the twoleg and then the twoleg ran away.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:32, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Mistypaw licked her paw. "Well, this was much more boring than I had expected," she said. 15:35, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud let her fur lie flat. ''What? '' 15:37, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Willowpaw stolen a poppy seed from the med cat den and ran back to the other apprentinces and went "HAha I can steal a poppy seed and you cant"she said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:43, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud hissed. "Hey! You get back here this instant!" There was one thing you didn't do to Chillcloud - mess with her herbs. --- The kits giggled from the nursery as they watched. 15:45, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "Hahaha, I'm not dumb enought to do that, but apparently you are," said Mistypaw to Willowpaw, mockingly. 15:49, August 25, 2013 (UTC) All the other apprentinces laughed at willowpaw until she said "YOU WILL NEVER BE A TRUE WARRIOR WHEN YOU GROW UP."she shouted running away.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:53, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw ran out of the medicine den, tackled Willowpaw, and took back the poppy seed. "Please, lady, warriors don't steal medicine den," growled Oceanpaw as she angrily stormed off. She placed the seed back on the shelf. 15:56, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud muttered, hair on the back of her neck tingling. Ever since she had given Tansykit away to Willowrain, she had recieved terrible stress. 15:58, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "and warriors dont laugh at other warriors"said willowpaw "and you will never be a good med cat cause nobody likes me"said willowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:00, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "Nobody liking you is your own problem. Maybe you should learn to grow up," said Oceanpaw to Willowpaw. She then turned to Chillcloud. "Chillcloud, are you O.K? You look ill." 16:03, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "What?" Chillcloud turned to view her apprentice. "Oh. I'm just a little tired, that's all." She blinked slowly. 16:04, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw said "I think we been a bit rough with willowpaw "lets go say sorry"Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:07, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, well, O.K then," Oceanpaw replied. "You should rest now, I can take care of the medicine den for the rest of the day." ---- "You know, I didn't see her apologize to the medicine cats who work all the time every day to make sure the clan is healthy, so no thanks," Mistypaw replied. 16:11, August 25, 2013 (UTC) And then willowpaw said sorry to the med cat."She said sorry there so you better say sorry or she will hurt you"said snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:14, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud seem taken aback. "Why should I apologize? And she's going to hurt me?" Her blue eyes seemed surprised, tired, and confused. 16:15, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "i was talking to mistypaw"said snowpaw Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:19, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "You know, she needs to learn from her mistakes, and me sugar-coating everything isn't going to help her," replied Mistypaw. "Look, all of you are damn goofy, now go to the apprentice den because it's late and I'm sick of all this!" hissed Oceanpaw to the apprentices, obviously loosing her patience. "And if any of you decide to beat eachother up, I'm not going to treat your cuts and all of you will get infected and die, so there!" 16:23, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "sorry chillcloud sorry oceanpaw"said snowpaw "come on guys lets go to sleep" Greytail sat in the clearing well her kits flowerkit and streamkit played near the medicinecat den. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 16:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "Do you have an illness?" asked Oceanpaw to Greytail, sarcastically. "No? Then leave! Chillcloud needs to rest!" 16:37, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Mistypaw fell asleep. 17:05, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ''(Sue-Toxin Removed.) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay